I. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to video game controllers. More particularly the present invention pertains to a video game control system where the actual physical motion and orientation of a player is replicated and appreciated in a video environment.
II. Discussion of the Background
Conventional video games, including first-person shooter games, utilize keyboards, mice and/or joysticks as the control mechanisms. These conventional devices are the tools which have allowed a player to control a conventional or typical on-screen, weapon-shooting character. Although these conventional controllers allow for control of the onscreen character, they fail to provide the user with a realistic experience.
As a result, so-called “virtual reality” games have been introduced which allow a user to experience realistic interaction with the gaming environment. However, virtual reality games require extensive and costly equipment and are generally not functional with home video systems and video displays. Still further, these virtual reality games do not replicate the actual dynamic motion of a player in the virtual world.
Thus, a need is demonstrated for an affordable video game control system that can replicate a user's body movement onscreen to allow the player to simulate a real world experience in a video environment.